


The Envoy

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Loki volunteers to look after a representative from Alfhenim. He has to show her the sights but she has other things on her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Now when you get to Asgard you must, Elphie are you listening to me? Elphria wake up!”

Elphria or Elphie to her friends and family, snapped her head up to look at her mother who was staring at her with irritation on her face. Elphie sighed and said in a weary voice “I am listening mother, intently” 

“No you weren’t, you were staring at your shoes.” Her mother accused her, Elphie blanched, she had been caught out once again by her perceptive mother. 

“Fine, when I get to Asgard what must I do?” 

Melena gave her pretty daughter a sideways look before carrying on “you must stay with your nominated guide. Do not go off on your own. Do you hear me child?” 

“Yes mother” 

“I’m not sure who had been nominated as your guide but be kind to them.” 

“Could it be one of the princes?” Elphie asked hopefully. 

“I doubt that Elphie, Prince Thor and Prince Loki are far too important to show around a representative from Alfhenim. No you’ll probably get some high ranking general. If he falls in love with you, accept it. We need a special relationship to continue with Asgard” 

“Only if I love him too mother” Melena waved a dismissive hand at her daughter, brushing off her comment. 

Just as Elphie was about to shoot back a mean comment to her mother, the ship captain’s voice came over the intercom “preparing to dock on Asgard.” Elphria gave her mother a reassuring smile, trying to ignore the nervous pit in her stomach that had begun to deepen. 

A few days before Elphria arrived on Asgard Thor and Loki were summoned to the Allfather’s throne room. There stood not their father but Frigga, their mother. 

“Good morning mother” greeted Loki, as they both took one of Frigga’s outstretched hands and kissed the back of them. 

“What did you require us for?” Thor asked, setting down Mjolnir down on a step. 

“Your father has requested a meeting with Alfhenim to talk about strengthening our relationship with them. They have agreed and are sending an envoy to stay with us” explained Frigga “your father wishes for one of you to look after our guest.” 

“Who is this envoy? Some fierce warrior?” Enquired Thor but Frigga shook her head. “No, a daughter of a high powered general, she is very thought of back on Alfhenim.” 

Before Thor could but in Loki jumped at the chance “ I will see to her mother” 

Frigga smiled at her dark haired son “ you have my gratitude dear Loki. Elphria will be arriving in a few days. Look after her and make sure her stay is a pleasant one”

“Certainly mother” Loki said, ignoring Thor who was rolling his eyes beside him. Once they had been dismissed Thor turned to his trickster brother. 

“What are you up to Loki? You’ve never showed any interest in looking after envoys before” 

“ I nearly have grown tired of your mundane conversation and I look forward to hearing new stories from other realms” Loki answered slyly. 

“Dain shit, you just want another conquest to add to your growing list”

Loki laughed a little “I don’t know what you mean brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki rode out to meet the ship from Alfhenim along with a small procession of mounted guards. He tried to pursuade Odin that he didn’t need such protection, as he put it, but the Allfather had been insistent that Loki was not to go alone. 

So there he was sitting on his stallion watching the silver ship land carefully and dock next to the Bifrost. A hydraulic set of stairs were pushed out and the doors slid open. Loki watched as a plain woman about his mother’s age descended first and his heart sunk. If this was the envoy this experience was going to be pretty uneventful but just as he was losing hope another girl appeared behind the woman. 

‘This is more like it’ Loki though as he got off his horse and watched her walk down. 

The young girl in question was certainly pretty with unusually dark green hair that could have been black if the Asgardian sun wasn’t shining. She had pale skin and as she drew nearer he noticed that she had startling green eyes, the exact shade of the tunic he was wearing. Her eyes met his and immediately snapped down at the floor, was she being respectful or was it because she was concentrating on not tripping over her long golden dress? Loki wasn’t sure. 

The woman in front brought her companion to a stop and they both looked at Loki. “ My ladies of Alfhenim, welcome to Asgard. I am Loki Odinson and I will be your guide during your stay here.” 

The older woman bowed her head and spoke for the younger who was looking at Loki with a curious expression on her face. 

“Thank you Prince Loki, I am Melena of Alfhenim and I present my daughter Elphria asenvoy of our realm. I leaver her in your capable hands along with one of our own guards. Look after her and I will be back for her in a month’s time.” Melena turned to Elphie and put a have on her forehead which was a common Alfhenimian gesture. “ Be good Elphria, bring honour and peace to our realm.”

“ I will try mother” said Elphie almost robotically, Melena removed her hand and almost pushed Elphie towards Loki. They turned towards his horse and Loki held out his hand to take whilst she mounted the horse. She obliged and got up and watched as Loki climbed up in front of her and lead the procession back to the Golden City. 

Melena watched them go and before she went back to her shop she muttered “may the Gods smile on us. Also May Elphie not cause any trouble for the Allfather”


End file.
